Una chica diferente en Kame House
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Esa tarde en Kame Island Roshi y Oolong estaban sentados en el suelo frente al sofá junto con Urigame mirando a la pequeña niña de seis años, coletas rubias, ojos expresivos, sin nariz y una hermosa sonrisa que balanceaba sus piernas mirándolos con curiosidad.


_**Una chica diferente en Kame House**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esperó que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En Kame House no iban muchas chicas con frecuencia, y las chicas que Roshi le pedía a sus alumnos tenían que ser como él las quería: con cuerpos espléndidos y más que todo una belleza inigualable.

Esa tarde en Kame Island Roshi y Oolong estaban sentados en el suelo frente al sofá junto con Urigame mirando a la pequeña niña de seis años, coletas rubias, ojos expresivos, sin nariz y una hermosa sonrisa que balanceaba sus piernas mirándolos con curiosidad.

Roshi nunca había tenido alumnas, siempre los varones habían pedido sus enseñanzas, así que no sabía tratar con niñas. Nunca lo habían dejado sólo con ella, admitía que la hija de su alumno era una niña carismática y muy tierna que podía alegrar el corazón de cualquiera con su inocente forma de ser, pero la androide que tenía como madre era siempre arisca a dejar a su pequeña con dos pervertidos, a pesar de que vivía con ellos.

–Me han dicho que soy un pervertido–dijo una vez Roshi–Pero no soy pedófilo.

¿Que ganó con decir eso? Lo que había pasado ahora.

Número Dieciocho y Krilin habían salido a sus nuevos trabajos. El pequeño guerrero Z había empezado a laborar como policía y la androide había conseguido un empleo en Corporación Cápsula gracias a Bulma.

¿Por qué la pequeña Marron no se quedó con su tío? El hombre estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo de guarda forestal.

– ¿Que haremos ahora? –preguntó Oolong, el cerdo anteriormente solía acosar chicas de cualquier edad, pero no se atrevía a tocar a la pequeña, no por temor sino porque se había acostumbrado y encariñado demasiado con ella.

–Ni idea–dijo Roshi. Los dos pervertidos miraron a la tortuga marina pidiendo ayuda.

– ¿Por qué me miran? ¡Soy sólo una tortuga!

–Porque eres el más sabio entre los tres–contestó Roshi

–Abuelo Roshi–escucharon una vocecita proveniente del sofá, miraron a la pequeña niña. Marron desde que había dichos sus primeras palabras había llamado a Roshi abuelo, el Kamesennin no decía nada, le gustaba como sonaba además de que para él Krilin era como un hijo. Sin embargo, esa vez sintió como si su pecho se calentara del cariño que le tenía a la pequeña.

– ¿Dime, pequeña?

–Quiero ir al parque–el maestro tortuga miró a Urigame y a Oolong. El primero, salió por la puerta directo al mar y el segundo, se sentó en una silla tomando una de sus revistas al azar y abriéndola para leerla.

–traidores–dijo Roshi, se levantó del suelo, tomó su bastón y las llaves del auto volador que estaba en una cápsula que tomó enseguida de la mesita–Vamos, Marron–la niña le dio una gran sonrisa y saltó del sofá para tomar enseguida la mano del anciano. Roshi pensó que podría tomar provecho de esto, a las mujeres les atraían los hombres que cuidaban niños.

 ** _._**

La pequeña era callada por momentos, había veces en que permanecía en silencio que tenías que mirarla para ver si no se había dormido. Roshi fijó su vista en la niña para verla entretenida en un videojuego que Bulma le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños, sólo podía escuchar su risita mientras jugaba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad del Oeste y dirigirse al parque. Al principio, muchas mujeres miraban extrañada al anciano que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña, no se parecían en nada, no eran familiares, Roshi se imaginó que ellas pensarían que estaba secuestrando a la niña.

– ¡Abuelo Roshi! ¡Helado! –Marron tironeó su mano y lo jaló.

– ¡Vaya fuerza! –dijo Roshi– ¡Si te entreno serias una buena luchadora! –la pequeña rió.

–No creo ser tan fuerte como papá o mamá–dijo la niña mientras hacían la fila frente al camión–pero siempre que voy a jugar con Trunks y Goten me ignoran porque están jugando entre ellos dos, a veces, vuelan. Me gusta volar.

–Bueno, en un futuro podrías decirle a tu papá que te enseñe.

–Abuelo Roshi ¿Por qué no sabes volar? Si Goten, Trunks, Gohan, el señor Piccolo, el tío Vegeta, el tío Goku, el tío Yamcha, mi mamá y mi papá saben volar.

–Nah, nunca se me dio por aprender. Es algo sobrevalorado–Marron soltó una risita. Llegaron frente al heladero, Marron pidió un helado de chocolate. Cuando ya la niña tuvo su helado Roshi se sentó en una banca y sentó a la pequeña a su lado.

Marron era una niña muy curiosa, le gustaba hacer preguntas y no te dejaba en paz hasta que se las respondían.

Después de una tarde llena de preguntas y juegos, llegó el momento que tanto temía Roshi, en parte.

–Abuelo Roshi... –el mencionado miró a la pequeña rubia–Quiero ir al baño–Roshi tragó en eco, lo primero que hizo fue llevarla al centro comercial que quedaba al frente del parque y enseguida la llevó hacia las puertas de los baños ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Que haría? Roshi miró las dos puertas. De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente y una gota de sangre salió por su nariz. Tomó a Marron de la mano y se dirigió al baño de mujeres ¡Tenía una mujer la cual necesitaba ir al baño! ¡Tenía que llevarla al de mujeres! Entró para ver a varias mujeres mirándose al espejo y apenas se dieron cuenta de su presencia gritaron.

– ¡Pervertido! –Roshi empujó suavemente a su excusa para que la vieran antes de que se le lanzaran a golpearlo

–Lo siento, señoritas–Roshi se ajustó los lentes oscuros–Mi nieta necesita ir al baño y no le iba a meter al baño de hombres–Las mujeres lo miraron y miraron a la niña. Roshi sonrió en su interior ¡Gracias Marron! ¡Gracias Krilin y Dieciocho por dejarle a su hija a su cuidado!

Roshi sin prestar atención a las miradas llevó a Marron a una cabina vacía. Marron se soltó de la mano de Roshi.

–Abuelo Roshi–dijo la niña–Yo se ir al baño sola.

Uh oh, no debió haber dicho eso. Las mujeres apenas escucharon lo que la pequeña había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta de la cabina lo miraron con odio. Roshi miró a las chicas que se le lanzaron a golpearlo, pudo tocar senos y traseros como nunca hasta que vino una enorme señora que lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzó fuera del baño. Roshi se limpió la sangre que salía por su nariz y se quedó fuera del baño de mujeres esperando a Marron.

La niña no tardó en salir y otra vez tomó la mano de Roshi para caminar.

– ¿A donde quieres ir ahora? –la niña lo miró con los ojos adormecidos. Dándose cuenta que la pequeña estaba a punto de dormirse, el anciano la tomó en brazos y salió del centro comercial. Marron no tardó en quedarse dormida. No había terminado de sacar el auto de la cápsula cuando escuchó un grito, se giró para ver a una mujer señalándolo.

– ¡Ese hombre se lleva secuestrada a esa pequeña! –la gente se arremolinó a su alrededor y no tardaron en sonar las sirenas de la policía. Tenía que aceptarlo, un hombre viejo con lentes oscuros que lleva a una niña dormida sobre él se ve demasiado sospechoso. No se sorprendió que la gente que creía que Mr Satán era el salvador de la tierra sacara conclusiones apresuradas y especulara que el maestro tortuga estaba secuestrando a la hija de su alumno.

 _ **.**_

Krilin estaba haciendo su patrullaje diario. Había capturado algunos maleantes hace poco. Su nuevo trabajo le gustaba bastante, él podría combatir el mal de la ciudad, no era como combatir con extraterrestres o con demonios o con androides pero era algo que hacia por el bien de la ciudad, un bien que era pequeño, pero significativo.

Estuvo de paso por las oficinas principales de la corporación cápsula.

Notó a la mujer rubia en traje ejecutivo salir del edificio sin duda a almorzar y sonrió. Krilin no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su esposa vestida de esa forma, pero le gustaba bastante. Dirigió la moto cerca de ella.

–Disculpeme señorita, necesito sus papeles–dijo logrando captar la atención de su mujer. Dieciocho le sonrió.

–Lo siento oficial, estoy ocupada–Krilin se bajó de la moto y se acercó a su esposa notando que no había nadie en la calle

–Tuve reportes de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules haciendo desastres por la ciudad, haciendo cosas malas–una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de la androide que acercó sus labios a los de su marido.

–Tal vez si este haciendo cosas malas ¿Por qué no me interrogas esta noche y hacemos uso de tus esposas? –Krilin se sonrojó un poco y se separó de su mujer.

–Me agrada la idea–escucharon un alboroto y Krilin enseguida divisó a varias personas frente a un centro comercial. Corrió hasta su moto y encendió la sirena para que le dieran el paso para ver que pasaba. Imaginen cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que a quien estaban acorralando era a su maestro ¿Que habrá hecho ahora? Notó el bulto en los brazos del anciano y se dio cuenta que había salido con Marron, así que ahora ya no sabía ni entendía que pasaba.

– ¿Que esta pasando aquí? –dijo logrando que la gente se calmara

– ¡Este hombre se esta llevando a esa niña secuestrada! –Krilin miró al maestro Roshi que se encogió de hombros y luego soltó una risita.

–Todo esto es un malentendido.

–Pero oficial.

–Este hombre que esta aquí es mi maestro y la niña que lleva en sus brazos es mi hija que mi esposa y yo dejamos cuidando con él –la gente suspiro ya que no había nada interesante por ver–No deben juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, es sólo un abuelo sacando a su nieta. Así que dispersense–la gente obedeció y al cabo de unos minutos ya no había nadie alrededor de ellos. Dieciocho se acercó y se colocó junto a Krilin.

–Al parecer hoy estaba caprichosa–dijo la androide refiriéndose a la niña.

– ¿No le hizo mucha molestia, maestro Roshi? –dijo Krilin

–No... –una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Roshi, aún recordaba el suceso en el baño de mujeres–Para nada.

–Bueno, me alegra de que no le haya molestado ¿No le importaría seguirla cuidando?

–Para nada–dijo el maestro tortuga con una sonrisa. No le importaba los problemas en los que lo metiera la niña, si tenía las posibilidades de seguir entrando a baños de mujeres o que alguna muchacha bonita se le acerque por la niña y él pueda tener una buena vista de su delantera no le importaba cuando tiempo más su alumno lo dejara con su hija.

Aunque cuidar de la pequeña Marron le traía esas ventajas, él no la cuidaba sólo por eso.

Le pareció increíble como la pequeña niña lo hizo encariñarse con él hasta el punto de querer y sentir la necesidad de darle todo lo que ella pidiera y necesitara.

Podría convertirse en ese tipo de abuelo _alcahueta_.

Aunque ella no tuviese más abuelos.

 _ **Alcahueta: es una palabra que se usa aquí en mi ciudad: Barranquilla, Colombia, no sé si en el suyo también lo usen.**_

 _ **Ejemplo: un papá alcahueta: es aquel que le da todo los gustos a su hijo, que le permite salir a donde quiera y le incita a seguir en lo que haga (sea bueno o malo) usualmente lo encubre también (por ejemplo de que tenga una pareja a una temprana edad o que el otro padre no debería saber, lo encubre en eso) ¿Ya me di a entender?**_

 _ **Nota: Ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco más a escribir sobre Dragon Ball... Marron es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no puedo evitar escribir sobre ella y su familia! Es simplemente hermosa! Adoro a Krilin y Dieciocho!**_

 _ **Este One Shot me nació después de ver la imagen de portada, me pregunté ¿Como la pasaría Marron un día siendo cuidada por Roshi? A pesar del fan art de la portada es Urigame mi inspiración vino con Roshi!**_

 _ **Esperó que les haya gustado y esperó reviews diciendo que les pareció!**_


End file.
